How to Train Your Ninja
by NarutosFangirl4ever
Summary: After being eaten by Toothless the Night Fury, Naruto is taken to Berk, where he learns that the only way back home is by dragonback. Desperate, he begins learns the way of the Vikings that all leads up to him bonding with a dragon in front of the entire village. But will the sudden arrival of Nadare Roga change everything? ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Naruto groaned; he had just been hit by a huge gust of wind. Rolling onto his belly, he looked around, hoping to find any sign of his teammates, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, but found nothing. Rising to his feet, he noticed something sticking out of the brush. Curious, he stumbled towards the object, dizzy as a spun top. When he got close enough, he pulled the bush aside and gasped in horror. There was a freshly eaten carcass of a giant snake.

Stumbling back, he began to worry that whatever killed and ate the snake was still around. But what he didn't realize was that the snake's killer was silently watching him from the trees. It grabbed a branch with its mouth and shook it up and down. Naruto heard this rustle of leaves and looked up to see the snake killer lunging at him. He quickly pulled out a kunai and threw towards the creature. It hit the front leg of the beast and it cried out in pain. Naruto dodged the falling monster just as it hit the ground. He stared in disbelief as the creature rose to its feet. It was a fine specimen of nature; jet black scales, a pair of wings and green eyes.

The creature snarled and lunged at Naruto again, this time catching him off guard and pinning him to the ground. The two stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment, one in anger and one in fear. Then, the beast lightly stepped off his prey and grabbed Naruto's left leg with its mouth, breaking the bones inside. Naruto cried out in pain and the monster cackled in delight as he let go. His head went for Naruto's bright blonde hair, his jaws opening up and his teeth retracting into his gums.

Naruto feared for his life, as the monster's jaws engulfed him in darkness. The only thing he could see was the beast's throat waiting to pull him in. He started to struggle, but that only made it grumble. It pulled in Naruto's torso with his front feet, causing his head to press against the entrance to the esophagus. The creature lifted his head and began to swallow Naruto whole. He cried out in protest, but his struggles only helped the beast.

There was no escape; Naruto was far too deep inside the esophagus to try to make an escape. If someone stumbled upon this, they would see his legs dangling outside the monster's mouth, his right leg kicking furiously. The creature gulped and his legs entered the mouth, Naruto's muffled cries coming upon deaf ears. Gulping again, the creature made sure his prey would never escape. Naruto slid deeper into the beast's throat with every contraction, his heart racing and his breathing rapidly intensifying. Soon, he found himself sliding headfirst into the creature's crop. Sighing in relief, he thought that he was safe. But he was wrong. His predator had other ideas.

The beast wiggled his body, causing his prey to slide out of the crop and into his stomach. Naruto cried out as he pushed his arms out to the sides in an attempt to stop himself from entering. But his arms gave way and he slid in. A face full of acid greeted him upon his arrival, as his slipped into the beast's stomach. He lifted his head up and gasped for air, as his prison reeked of digesting meat. He immediately felt the burning sensation of the acid and screamed in pain as the burning got worse around his exposed skin. The creature, after a good lick of his lips, spread his wings and leaped into the air, never to be seen or heard of again.

After a few hours of flight, Naruto was covered in acid burns, his clothes ripped to shreds from the powerful acid. He began to think about his friends back home: Iruka, the Third Hokage, his grandson Konohamaru, his sensei and his fellow teammates. Tears welled up in his eyes and streamed down his burnt face, as he slowly faded away for what seemed like the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a sunny day on the island of Berk. Everyone was out and about, doing their daily chores… except Hiccup. He was scouring the entire village for his dragon, Toothless, but ever since he gave him a new tail that allowed him to fly without him three days ago, he was nowhere to be seen. He worried that with this newfound freedom, he would abandon his friend and leave the village. But Hiccup knew that would never happen, for he was the one who gave him a new lease on life.

As Hiccup reached the top of the hill that overlooked the ocean, he thought he saw something speeding towards him. Pulling out his spyglass, he expanded it and peered into the eyehole. Something was coming towards the village! He grinned and put his spyglass away, for he knew what was coming: Toothless! He raced down the hill and onto the beach, ready to greet him with open arms.

Toothless sped over the ocean, spraying water with every beat of his wings. He had been flying for four days, and was getting tired, especially with his recent meal resting in his stomach after being "lightly" digested. He wanted to show his friend what he caught, sort of like a souvenir. That was why he warbled with delight at the sight of Berk and the boy that was waiting for him on the shore. He sped ever closer towards the beach and nearly tackled Hiccup to the ground. But just before he was to make contact, he quickly spread his wings out and landed in front of his trainer.

Hiccup smiled as Toothless finally hit the shore, sending water and sand in his face. "Toothless! Where have you been, boy? I was worried sick!" he said, hugging his dragon tightly. He then moved towards his tail, where he undid the replacement tail and tossed it aside. While Hiccup was busy, Toothless began to gag, his body ready to spit out his "souvenir". Hiccup heard the gagging and rushed to his dragon's side.

As Toothless was bringing his prize up from his stomach, a crowd of villagers came to see them. Among them were Hiccup's father, Stoick the Vast, Gobbler, the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Snoutlout and Astrid. With one final gurgle, Toothless opened his mouth…and couldn't summon up the strength to finish the job. Hiccup stepped in and shoved his hands into his dragon's throat. After digging for a bit, he felt something within the bowels of the esophagus: human hair.

"Astrid!" Hiccup called out "Can you give me a hand?" Astrid rushed to his side and started to massage the dragon's throat, trying to encourage him to spit out whoever was inside. Toothless gurgled and continued to hack up his catch, the bright blonde hair emerging from his mouth, like a woman giving birth to a baby.

Several in the crowd gave a loud "Eww…" as Toothless slowly hacked up the rest of the body, stumbling backwards as the feet left his mouth. The whole crowd swarmed over, staring down at the digested mess that was lying on the sandy beach. Several vomited, while others looked away in disgust. Hiccup and Fishlegs felt sick to their stomachs, Astrid gagged, and the twins made faces in disgust as Snoutlout poked it with a stick. That made the corpse shiver in response, and the crowd gasped in horror. "He's still alive!" Tuffnut shrieked as several women fainted. Gobbler pushed his way through, crouched beside the "corpse" and took its pulse. It was there, barely notable, but it was there. "The kid's alive, alright," Gobbler announced, rising to his feet "But he's got some nasty burns. I doubt he'll survive, even with the right treatment." Several people lowered their heads or took off their helmets in sorrow as two men picked up the boy and carried him towards Gobbler's house.

Hiccup stared as the crowd followed the men, murmurs and whispers spreading over the crowd. He then turned to Toothless, who was confused at his trainer's facial expression. Hiccup looked from Toothless to Astrid, then from Astrid to Toothless, then back again. _How in Thor's name can Toothless swallow a human…whole?_ Hiccup wondered as Astrid placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Hiccup…" Astrid began, taking a breath in before continuing "Did you know that Toothless can do such a thing?" Hiccup pulled away from her, his eyes staring at the ocean. "No, I didn't." Hiccup replied "But…who was he?" "I don't know, Hiccup, but whoever he is…he must have had a long journey to get here." A gentle breeze swept over the pair as they headed towards Gobbler's place, questions floating in their heads.


End file.
